Face recognition is a biometrics recognition technique for recognizing identity based on feature information of a human face. The face recognition utilizes a general camera as a recognition information acquisition device, acquires facial images of an object to be recognized in a non-contact manner, and then implement a recognition process by comparing the acquired images with those in a database. Recently, the face recognition technique has been applied to many fields such as a government, an army, a bank, a social welfare safeguard, an electronic business, a security defense, etc. For example, the face recognition system may be applied to deposit a bank account remotely, an entrance guard system, an authentication of transactions and operations remotely, etc.
In the application of identity recognition based on the face recognition, there is derived some malice method for identity recognition by cheating the authentication of the face. For example, attackers cheat the identity authentication of the face by counterfeiting facial actions of a specified person with a mask, or in a manner of playing a video or cartoon, etc. Thus, the identity authentication method based on face is likely failed to resist such attacks. In order to improve accuracy in the identity authentication, it may first authenticate that the object to be authenticated is a biology liveness body, and then recognize the identity of the object to be authenticated by comparing the face features of the object to be authenticated with the face features of respective users stored in the database. The process for authenticating the liveness body in the face recognition system can prevent the attacks made by the attackers with the photo, videos, cartoon, 3D face model or mask. Therefore, there is desired an effective solution for authenticating a liveness face in order to keep the attacks made by the attackers by means of non-liveness tool away effectively.